In The Margin
by SammyQuill
Summary: Join Roy Mustang in his quest to learn flame alchemy and win the heart of a certain blonde, documented painstakingly in the boy's various alchemy notebooks.
1. In The Margin I

**Title:** In The Margin

**Author:** SammyQuill

**Series:** Manga

**Word Count:** 439

**Characters:** Roy, Riza, Hawkeye-sensei

**Summary:** Roy's notes on fires and flames… and Riza.

**Warnings:** Boring scientific stuff

**Note:** My information source for all the fire related info here is from Wikipedia so forgive me if it isn't all accurate. Also, many thanks to maryh10000 who came up with the wizard idea of putting a negative behind the infinity symbol. XD

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – October 6th<em>

Fire - the rapid oxidation of a material in the chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products.

Flame - visible portion of the fire and consists of glowing hot gases. If hot enough, the gases may become ionized to produce plasma.

Formula - start when a flammable and/or a combustible material, in combination with a sufficient quantity of an oxidizer such as oxygen gas or another oxygen-rich compound (though non-oxygen oxidizers exist that can replace oxygen), is exposed to a source of heat or ambient temperature above the flash point for the fuel/oxidizer mix, and is able to sustain a rate of rapid oxidation that produces a chain reaction.

Composition/ratio- If I knew that, I wouldn't be here, would I?

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – October 16th<em>

Flame (revised) - a mixture of reacting gases and solids emitting visible and infrared light, the frequency spectrum of which depends on the chemical composition of the burning material and intermediate reaction products. In many cases, such as the burning of organic matter, for example wood, or the incomplete combustion of gas, incandescent solid particles called soot produce the familiar red-orange glow of 'fire'.

Hmm… sounds incredibly familiar no? Looks like both father and daughter favor the substance. Wonder if her eyes are a product of alchemy…

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – October 26th<em>

Gravity - Modifying the gravity causes different flame types. The common distribution of a flame under normal gravity conditions depends on convection, as soot tends to rise to the top of a general flame, as in a candle in normal gravity conditions, making it yellow. In micro gravity or zero gravity, convection no longer occurs, and the flame becomes spherical, with a tendency to become bluer and more efficient (although it may go out if not moved steadily, as the CO2 from combustion does not disperse as readily in micro gravity, and tends to smother the flame).

Is that why I always end up making a show of myself whenever Riza's watching? Because gravitational force is different around her? Plausible, my feet do feel lighter and my head definitely feels emptier. I suspect long hours in her company might even make my tongue swell and drain of all moisture, making me incapable of intelligible speech.

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – November 6th<em>

Typical temperatures of fires and flames

* · Oxyhydrogen flame: 2000 °C or above (3645 °F)  
>* · Bunsen burner flame: 1,300 to 1,600 °C (2,372 to 2,912 °F)<br>* · Blowtorch flame: 1,300 °C (2,370 °F)  
>* · Candle flame: 1,000 °C (1,830 °F)<br>* · Riza Hawkeye's Glare: - ∞ °C (- ∞ °F)

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> I've been writing these for some prompts on the LiveJournal community fma_fic_contest. Not sure how loosely connected these notes will be but what I _am_ sure of is that they will feature lots of young Royai fun! I offer these in lieu of an apology for anyone who cried over _Almost Here_.

As usual, I love hearing your thoughts so please drop me a review!


	2. In The Margin II

**Title:** In The Margin II

**Author:** SammyQuill

**Word Count:** 945

**Series:** Manga

**Characters:** Roy, Riza, Master Hawkeye

**Summary:** More excerpts from Roy's Alchemy Notebook

**Warnings:** Character Death (cookie for guessing who)

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes - February 2nd<br>_

Fires start when a flammable and/or a combustible material, in combination with a sufficient quantity of an oxidizer such as oxygen gas or another oxygen-rich compound (though non-oxygen oxidizers exist that can replace oxygen), is exposed to a source of heat or ambient temperature above the flash point for the fuel/oxidizer mix, and is able to sustain a rate of rapid oxidation that produces a chain reaction. This is commonly called the fire tetrahedron. Fire cannot exist without all of these elements in place and in the right proportions. For example, a flammable liquid will start burning only if the fuel and oxygen are in the right proportions. Some fuel-oxygen mixes may require a catalyst, a substance that is not directly involved in any chemical reaction during combustion, but which enables the reactants to combust more readily.

Fun… When is Master Hawkeye going to stop giving me the theory and actually teach me something? The old bag probably enjoys holding out on me. And I'm starting to suspect he may not be the only one.

In other news, Valentines Day is fast approaching and I couldn't believe my eyes when Riza and I were in town over the weekend (which isn't nearly as fun as it sounds. She had to do the weekly shop, I offered to be the gentleman that I am and carry her baskets, she informed me she had a bike and I ended up walking behind her on her green bicycle. I think I left the remaining dregs of my dignity somewhere between the butcher's and the Veggies By The Cenz place). Not a single red heart or pink rose to be seen anywhere. The only display of festivities was behind a greasy, closed shop window which boasted last year's Christmas cards. Oh, the joys of non-urbanized places. Somehow I doubt Master Hawkeye would deign to give me a day off to celebrate something as frivolous as the fourteenth of February, assuming he has even heard of the occasion.

Maybe that's why everyone here is so cranky?

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes - February 6th<br>_  
>Once ignited, a chain reaction must take place whereby fires can sustain their own heat by the further release of heat energy in the process of combustion and may propagate, provided there is a continuous supply of an oxidizer and fuel. Fire is intensified by increasing the overall rate of combustion. Methods to do this include balancing the input of fuel and oxidizer to stoichiometric proportions, increasing fuel and oxidizer input in this balanced mix, increasing the ambient temperature so the fire's own heat is better able to sustain combustion, or providing a catalyst; a non-reactant medium in which the fuel and oxidizer can more readily react.<p>

Ah, the ironies of life…

Have decided to introduce this backward community, or at least the members of this household (well, one member actually – since I would rather be writing theory for the next fifty years then sing a love ballad to the old bat) to the concept of Valentines Day. After all, one should show one's culture proudly while in foreign lands. And while staying in a large village pretending to be a small town in the far east is a bit of a stretch to what "foreign lands" may imply, the need for culture is just as dire. And so, in the interest of keeping the time honored tradition of this holiday alive, have already ordered from Central a dozen pink roses, a heart shaped box of chocolates as well as one of those hideous pink fluffy monstrosities girls like so much. Perhaps young Ms. Hawkeye will be less inclined to bite me head off every time I come in with muddy boots if there were some roses in the house to brighten it up?

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes - February 14th<br>_

Fire can be extinguished by removing any one of the elements of the fire tetrahedron. Consider a natural gas flame, such as from a stovetop burner. The fire can be extinguished by any of the following:

+Turning off the gas supply, which removes the fuel source;

+Covering the flame completely, which smothers the flame as the combustion both uses the available oxidizer (the oxygen in the air) and displaces it from the area around the flame with CO2;

+Application of water, which removes heat from the fire faster than the fire can produce it (similarly, blowing hard on a flame will displace the heat of the currently burning gas from its fuel source, to the same end), or

+Application of a retardant chemical such as Halon to the flame, which retards the chemical reaction itself until the rate of combustion is too slow to maintain the chain reaction.

Real life application (documented strictly for future use in _**AVOIDING**_ this kind of situation altogether):

+Decided to start off with roses, presented them to her with a flourish and was greeted by an astounded silence. Mistook it for being gratefully speechless.

+Produced the chocolates next, listing all the flavors contained in the festive packaging as she watched, her eyes turning steadily darker. Once finished, was coolly informed she did not particularly enjoy sweets.

+Should have assessed situation better but in a fit of stupidity, thought the pink stuffed bear might save the day yet. When tried to give it to her, Ms. Hawkeye shrank from the thing as though it might carry a deadly virus. Finally, when capable of speech, thanked me for my thoughtfulness and asked if I would help slay the pink monstrosity so the stuffing inside could be used to replenish the pillows in the house.

Whatever, it's a stupid holiday anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Sorry Roy-boy, the author is evil and you're going to have to do better than that. XD

Review please?


	3. In The Margin III

**Title:** In the Margin III

**Author:** SammyQuill

**Series:** Manga

**Word Count**: 876

**Characters:** Roy, Riza, Master Hawkeye

**Warnings:** Scientific, boring stuff ahead

**Summary:** Yet more excerpts from Roy's Alchemy notebooks.

**A/N:** For those waiting on updates for _What Hurts The Most,_ it's coming, I promise. Graduating is just turning out to be more time consuming than I initially thought it would be. XD

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – May 10th<em>

Combustion or burning is the sequence of exothermic chemical reactions between a fuel and an oxidant accompanied by the production of heat and conversion of chemical species. The release of heat can result in the production of light in the form of either glowing or a flame. Fuels of interest often include organic compounds (especially hydrocarbons) in the gas, liquid or solid phase. In a complete combustion reaction, a compound reacts with an oxidizing element, such as oxygen or fluorine, and the products are compounds of each element in the fuel with the oxidizing element. For example:

CH4 + 2 O2 → CO2 + 2 H2O + energy  
>CH2S + 6 F2 → CF4 + 2 HF + SF6<p>

A simple example can be seen in the combustion of hydrogen and oxygen, which is a commonly used reaction in engines in the service of the Amestrian and Drachman military:

2 H2 + O2 → 2 H2O(g) + heat

The result is water vapor.

Really, all that fuel and energy and complicated equations to get vapor? If that's what they need, all they have to do is come out to Hammer. The air is so humid here, they'll never want for vapor. Yes, I suppose the weather and the fact that nothing ever happens in this forsaken place is making me somewhat irritable. Maybe that's why Ms. Hawkeye is crabby all the time? I've been here less than a year but she was born in this backwater village, which amounts to a lot more crabbiness than I would ever feel.

But for all her biting remarks, the girl does seem content in this place. Not that she would ever _show _it, but sometimes, when she's hanging linen out to dry or raking the leaves in the garden, she has this odd little smile on her face which… unsettles me. At first I thought it was because the smile itself was such a rarity but now… I think I'd like to see if more often.

_What am I thinking?_I better get back to work before the old man decides I'd do better as fuel for the thrice damned fire than as an apprentice.

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – May 13th<em>

Complete combustion is almost impossible to achieve. In reality, as actual combustion reactions come to equilibrium, a wide variety of major and minor species will be present such as carbon monoxide and pure carbon (soot or ash). Additionally, any combustion in atmospheric air, which is 78% nitrogen, will also create several forms of nitrogen oxides.

Hmm, is having me copy this in my notebook the old man's way of telling me he's never going to teach me the actual thing? Because if it is I swear to… Oh wait, I can't do anything unless I want to be shipped back to Central. Though why I don't just pack my bags and take my leave, I cannot say. It's been nine months and I'm no closer to learning flame alchemy than I was back at the bar with Vanessa and Madelyn.

And really, this place has nothing of interest at all. No buildings higher than this stupid three story house, no restaurants and cafes unless you count the pathetic excuse for an eatery beside the pawn shop (heavens only knows what the people of this village pawn off) and the only thing in the way of a disco an old abandoned barn where the men mostly play darts at night instead of music. Even the girls here are average at best.

And speaking of girls, some of Ms. Hawkeye's friend took it upon themselves to visit her yesterday, which is the first I've ever seen of them. Two redheads, a passable brunette, twin blondes and an odd creature with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes who suffers from a severe case of acne. The odd thing was that Ms. Hawkeye knew them about as well as I did, and she's gone to school with them for years, if the freckly redhead is to be believed.

Well, if Ms. Hawkeye has some of her friends over, it is no concern of mine. I'm just glad no gentleman from her class decided to pay a visit.

Why did I write that…?

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – May 15th<br>_

The simple word equation for the combustion of a hydrocarbon in oxygen: Fuel + Oxygen → Water + Heat + Carbon dioxide.

The simple word equation for this type of combustion is hydrocarbon in air: Fuel + Air → Heat +Water + Carbon dioxide + Nitrogen.

Of screw it all, I'm a complete idiot! The first time her friends come to visit her and I don't notice. They give her mysterious packages and I'm too thick to get a hint. Only when Master Hawkeye presents her with a new book at the dinner table do I learn that it was her birthday. It's hardly a wonder she's been glaring as if she'd like to put _me _in the oven along with the potatoes for lunch.

I'll have to make it up to her somehow, not that she deserves it. I just… maybe she'll smile again if I do?

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Feedback makes me happy!


	4. In The Margin IV

**Title:** In The Margin IV

**Author:** SammyQuill

**Series:** Manga

**Word Count:** 874

**Characters:** Roy, Riza, Master Hawkeye

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** More excerpts from Roy's alchemy notebooks.

**A/N:** The poem mentioned within is the work of Robert Frost and was first published in 1920. However, in order to fit with the timeline, I made it exist a few decades earlier. That is the only liberty taken with Mr. Frost's work.

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – June 20<em>_th_

Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favour fire.<br>But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice  
>Is also great<br>And would suffice.

I still can't believe this is what Master Hawkeye wants me to study! Has he run out of more notes to make me copy? I'm afraid it's getting clearer every day that he doesn't intend to actually teach me anything. He says I'm not ready. What I'd like to know is how reading the work of some long dead poet is going to prepare me?

Fine, for the sake of keeping my sanity, I shall attempt to interpret Sir Frost's not so cryptic poem. He's clearly talking about opposite elements here which is a reference to balance in alchemy and alludes to the law of equivalent exchange. The difference between scientists and alchemists is that the former don't understand how similar ingredients can produce to opposing forces. The mention of "hate" and "desire" are clearly euphemisms to... Why is Riza back so early?

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – June 21<em>_st_

It's almost two in the morning and I still can't sleep. And I'm not sure what's keeping me up, this bloody assignment or the fact that Riza is sick.

It sounds stupid but I never thought Riza got sick. I have no idea why I assumed this. Maybe it's because she's always the first one up every morning and does most of the work around the house. Maybe it's because I've seen her tackle racoons with the ferocity of a lioness and shoo rats away with the old broom in the kitchen. If any of the girls in Central ever saw a rat, they would scream the place down. Not Riza though, she simply glares right back at it and wacks at it until it goes away. I've never actually seen her scared or weak and sometimes, it's hard to imagine she's not an adult.

So when she came home earlier and almost fainted in the doorway, I didn't know what to do. I almost looked over my shoulder and shouted "Ms. Hawkeye!" as I always do when something needs attention. But this time, it was Ms. Hawkeye herself who needed help. I assisted her to her room and from what little I could feel of it, her skin was burning. Her eyes were red and droopy and her face was ashen. I admit I was scared out of my wits for the first ten minutes.

And then my senses returned and I realized she had a fever. So I did the only thing I could think of and wetted a towel to press to her forehead as she slept. Riza looks... interesting when she sleeps.

If the world does have to end, I think I myself would prefer ice. At least, Riza could use some right now. I don't like all this fire business.

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – June 22<em>_nd_

Fire: Heats

Ice: Freezes

And now that I've stated the obvious, I don't know what else to write. The poem mentions opposing forces and equivalent exchange but what would Master Hawkeye have me see that I don't already know. Riza says I'm over analyzing (she's well enough to tell me I'm not doing it right, even if she can't get out of bed yet - normalcy, here we come!) the poem and that I should view it as something detached from alchemy. I didn't have the heart to point out that it was given to me by an _alchemist_ as an _alchemy_ assignment because I'm his apprentice, studying _alchemy_. She's sick, her mental faculties are bound to not be at their best right now.

She says she thinks the fact that the world will end is more important than how it will end. To quote her surprisingly lucid sounding self this morning "what does it matter how the world ends, the poet says eventually it will". That's almost as pointless as saying that no matter what we transmute, it will always come back to bite us...

Wait, fire... it heats, gives life, produces fuel for machinery... but it doesn't come without its costs because essentially, it needs to be kept constantly fed and whatever we feed it is going to disappear. So it's a case of what needs to be given to the fire and what we can receive from it. A similar argument can be used for ice – further underlining the laws of equivalent exchange.

Wait, so this lesson has been secretly on fire safety? I'm confused. At this rate, I'm starting to agree with Riza, the whole argument would be pointless if the world just ended.

I tell her this and she says that wasn't her point. She says we need to make sure it doesn't end, by ice _or_ fire. I swear, she is the most cryptic person I know. Probably gets it from her father.

Think I'll go lie down. I feel tired and my skin's been warm for the last few hours. See what I get for reading this kind of literature?

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Reviews are much loved, and rewarded with ice cream! XD


	5. In The Margin V

**Title: **In the Margin

**Author:** SammyQuill

**Series:** Manga

**Word Count:** 243

**Characters:** Roy, Riza, Master Hawkeye

**Summary:** More excerpts from Roy's alchemy notebooks

**AN:** Just a quick update as I struggle with my Big Bang. And this ear infection. :(

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – July 4<em>_th_

Have been bored out of my mind these last few days as Master Hawkeye takes a few days off to go into the woods and recharge himself. Yeah right, I've seen that man stay awake for fifty hours straight and still be chipper enough to command a battalion. Riza seems to be dealing with her father's absence well. Or rather, she is going about her work as always. Not that its disappointing of course, it's not like I thought things would be different were the two of us left alone at home.

But suffice to say I was expecting a little more than to be handed a mop when I dropped by the kitchen earlier and asked if there was anything I could do to help.

In fact, she seemed restless all day and after dinner, instead of retiring to the library as is her habit, she invited me to join her out in the back garden where we were treated to a wonderful display of fireworks fifteen minutes later. Miss Hawkeye recounted to me an odd legend that had sprung in the village around said flames and how they happened every year in summer – subsequently around the same time Master Hawkeye made his yearly camping trips.

Miss Hawkeye looked quite fetching in the warm firelight...

It was also, of course, completely coincidental that at that point, the flames carved themselves into an alchemic symbol of caution.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Much love to Lou Nebin and Sonja Jade for attempting to keep me sane. And to the wonderful people who have been reading/reviewing/faving my works lately. I know I've been on a quiet spell these days but hopefully that will change in a few weeks.


	6. In The Margin VI

**Title:** In the Margin VI

**Author:** SammyQuill

**Word Count:** 1148

**Series:** Manga

**Characters:** Roy, Riza, Master Hawkeye

**Summary:** More notes from Roy's Alchemy books – depressing edition.

**Warnings:** Depressing, I guess.

**AN:** Heraclitus is a real philosopher, and a nasty peace of work from what I've found in my research. Somehow it fit Berthold Hawkeye.

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – June 12<em>_th_

I must confess I'm uncertain as to the exact point in which this notebook became a journal of sorts rather than the alchemy notebook it was originally meant to be, but it matters little now as I've spent too much time with Master Hawkeye for him to be giving me any more basic notes under the preteens of "teaching". What little game of Master and Apprentice we played has now come to a halt with the old man's steadily deteriorating health and sanity.

Riza worries about him all the time, it is clear by the way she never talks about it. At first I thought she might find some solace in discussing her father's condition and his staunch refusal to see the doctor and accordingly went to seek her out in the kitchen only to have her bang pots around rather unnecessarily when I started. I should have known, since when does Riza find comfort in words.

But she might have considered that I would...

It's funny how this old house seems so much emptier these days though the number of occupants in it remains the same. No one is even bothering to follow a schedule anymore and I only realized this a few days ago when I noticed Riza not going to school for the fourth day. I wanted to ask her about it but her dropout letter arrived that evening and I didn't think it wise to attempt another one sided conversation. I did sit with her though, as she mended and darned by the fire. I can only hope that my presence did the job my words couldn't.

Master Hawkeye has not only become weaker in strength lately but rather edgy too. He often quotes Heraclitus whom I have little patience with most of the time and none whatsoever right now. Riza sees it as a good sign, her father being able to be passionate about something despite his weakening lungs and thinning hair. And I dare not discuss the implications of Master Hawkeye's outbursts otherwise. Take yesterday for example. I was reading the newspaper at the breakfast table about the latest batch of soldiers being dispatched to Ishval. I admit I must have shown some sign of admiration at the troops all lined up in their military blues, saluting to the camera because before I knew it, the old man had snatched the paper away from me and was repeating the quote I am sick to death of hearing, of how all men are inherently bad and war is the necessity they rely on. I can't believe he would say that in front of Riza.

Maybe it's for the best he never became a state alchemist, all that power in his hands would not bode well for anyone.

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes - June 14th<em>

Its not that I don't sympathize with the old man because I do. We've never been close, he was – still is, by a measure I suppose – my Master and I his Apprentice. He never showed affection for me and I never expected it. He is not my father nor do i owe him some great debt of gratitude. So I cannot be blamed if I leave the estate now, when he has made it clear to me that he has taught me all he can – which amounts to exactly nothing.

I have a plan of sorts in mind. I am not going to leave Hammer just to fall back on my aunt. I'm quite old enough to...

I'm old enough to enlist.

I want to enlist.

I want to be one of those soldiers in the newspapers who are willing to sacrifice their life for Amestris.

Master Hawkeye is wrong, men are not evil, circumstances force them to make hard decisions as the Fuhrer President was saying on the radio the other day. Why else would Amestris want to destroy part of its own lands? Ishvalans are _Amestrians_, why can't Master Hawkeye understand that and trust that the government has a reason for what it's doing. How can he doubt the sincerity of the men in blues who may never return from war? Does he not feel anything when he sees the widows with the black arm band walking through the streets? Because I feel something. I would never want to be the cause of someone's grief and if I can make sure that my countrymen suffer less, then I will subject myself to hard decisions like the Fuhrer President.

I can leave right now. My bags are more or less packed. I have not acquired much during my stay here and my aunt and sisters will only be all too happy to see me in Central. So what's keeping me?

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang's Alchemy Notes – June 17th<em>

So its decided, I can't leave.

It doesn't matter how much I want to, it is of little importance that I can and it doesn't matter that I should. Because in the end, i will not.

Because her eyes always look at me like I will, like they are expecting me to pack my bags and be out the door at the first opportunity.

Over the months, it has come to my attention that some people perceive Riza as a little absent from the world, engrossed in her own and therefore, not noticing events that actually go on around her. Perhaps it's her quiet nature, perhaps it's her rigid sense of routine and duty. Whatever gives off the impression that Riza is a little detached from everyone else is obviously misinterpreted, because in my personal experience, I have found her to be the most intuitive and perceptive individual I know.

It's like she can sense my wish to leave, and has already given me permission to. Not that I need any verbal permission from her to leave. But somehow, both of us know that I somehow do, and she being Riza, has quietly given it to me. I see her eyes looking at me every day, already set to not see me the next. Always a girl of few words, she has withdrawn even more into herself and doesn't even sit by the fire with me these days. Not that she is obligated to in any way but I have come to rather like her silent company...

And so the decision is made. She will not leave her father as long as he lives and I will not be able to live with myself if I leave her. Cause and effect, I believed that's what Master Hawkeye called it. Or was it a chain reaction? I find myself not really caring right now. Because it doesn't matter if her brown eyes have dulled in anticipation of myself leaving.

Because there is always that slight spark of gold in them every time she sees I'm still here.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> The series is coming to a close, see you guys for the finale!


End file.
